


Sparkle

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Charles' life needs a little glitter.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sparkle

Charles Emerson Winchester III hated glitter. 

He hated that it came in the mail in little tiny envelopes like drugs. He hated when he emptied the vacuum cleaner bag and the dirt sparkled its way into the trash bag. 

Most of all, he hated that he had no idea what Klinger  _ did  _ with the stuff. 

“Didn’t you  _ just  _ order glitter, darling?” he asked as Klinger poured over a catalogue, circling things. His dear one made his own money, but sometimes Charles worried about how much of their budget was wrapped up in shiny specks. He knew that there was a mixing palette dedicated to creating combinations, too; but where did it all  _ go _ ? 

“I ran out.” 

“Doing what?” 

Klinger blinked at him. “You don’t know?” 

“No.”

Klinger didn’t pout exactly, but it was a close thing. “Charles, I literally sparkle all the time.”

“Yes? And?”

“How did you think I was doing that?” 

“I rather thought it was natural.”

Klinger swayed just a little. He wanted to tell this besotted fool -  _ his  _ fool and thank Allah and God and Shaboom for that - that no one just  _ sparkled.  _ But Charles was looking at him with such soft eyes… “I love you, you know.” 

Charles brushed a finger over his cheek (satin dance slipper illuminator shined there) and over his shining eyelids. It was a touch that accepted all he was, adored all he was. And if he ended up with a little bit of glitter on his fingers, well, he supposed he could live with that. “I love you too, Max.”

_ Every shining, glitter-flecked inch of you.  _

If there had ever been a life, Klinger reflected, that could use a little sparkle, it was Charles’. As he snuggled into his embrace, he took a moment to be really, truly, glittering grateful that he was the one who got to make those lovely eyes shine. 

End! 


End file.
